


Shopping Woes

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested “Potato stix. Not potato chips. Not french fries. Sticks. S-T-I-X.” with Bart





	Shopping Woes

              Grocery shopping was never easy. It was even less so when your boyfriend was a bottomless pit. You didn’t mean it in a ‘he just has a high metabolism’ kind of way, you meant it in a ‘his super speed literally forces him to consume thousands of calories every day just so he can live’ kind of way.  You used to be worried about going broke, but luckily Barry and the rest of the League was able to come up with something so that managing our boyfriend’s food intake was more manageable on you and your bank account. Of course, that didn’t mean you still weren’t loading up several carts with each trip you two made.

              You were still on your first cart; however, it was clear that soon you would be needing to send your boyfriend to grab a second one soon. This one was piled high with all kinds of different boxes of frozen meals, knowing that Bart preferred them when he came home late from missions since they were quick and easy. Your boyfriend, Bart, was walking a few feet in front of you, stopping in front of every freezer and inspecting the items inside. You sighed as he grabbed several boxes and made his way to where you were standing. No doubt most of what he grabbed was junk food. You weren’t against getting things that were unhealthy, but if it was left solely up to Bart, it would practically be all that you ever bought. Super-human metabolism or not, you knew that Bart needed to eat things that were healthy as well, if he ate only junk food it would ultimately affect how his body preformed in the field.

              You were able to catch a better glance of the boxes as he started to try and put them in the cart. He tried to be clever, as the boxes on the top and bottom of the pile were healthy options, while the two in the middle were decidedly not.

              “Bart put those back. I see what you’re trying to do and it’s not working.” You spoke out before he could put the pile into the almost overflowing cart.

              “What are you talking about? I grabbed healthy options!” He replied, feigning surprise.

              “Bart, I wasn’t born yesterday. I used to pull the same trick on my parents and it didn’t work then either. Last time I checked french fries weren’t a healthy option. We have enough junk food already, you don’t need more.”

              “ExUSE you! They’re not  _french fries_.”

              You rolled your eyes, but you could tell he was only being dramatic for your amusement. “My apologies. But junk food is still junk food and I’m still saying no. Please put them back.”

              You heard him whine. “ **Potato stix. Not potato chips. Not french fries. Sticks. S-T-I-X.** ” He said, holding the box up for your examination.

              “I don’t see how this is supposed to change my mind Bart.”

              “They’re STIX babe!  _STIX_! How could you not want to buy these!”

              You just sighed, looking your boyfriend in the eyes. “If you want them so bad, you have to put something else back.” Bart paused, looking at everything in the cart before reluctantly pulling one of the other items and giving you a puppy dog look.

              “Do I have to?”

              “Yes. If you want to keep your body healthy enough to keep doing what you do, you have to keep eating properly. This means cutting back on the junk.” He made another whining sound but went to go put back the other items.

              He was still pouting a little when he got back, and you leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Hey. I love you.”

              He smiled and kissed you back. “I love you too. Now come on, we have more food to get!” With that he was already walking ahead of you, already back to acting like his usual self. You gave a light laugh, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the two of you would be repeating the same process. Yet, you wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
